Rebirth of Evil
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: Sequel to the Ultimate enemies! Danny is trying to live with his life of ghost fighting, but Pariah and Dan have something planned, something that could hurt Danny more than he knows....
1. The normal day, kinda

I do not own it.

Hello everyone! Decided to come up with a sequel, thanks to an idea CaptainDeoxys gave me, enjoy!

Amity park. An all around average town with it's normal problems like any other town out there.

"Stop right there ghost!" Valarie Gray shouted, arming her bazooka and blasting the running ghost boy.

Okay, so it's got a few problems...

"God, can't she leave me alone for one day?" Danny Fenton, now Danny Phantom, screamed, zipping around the corner of his school, trying to find a good stop to transform back. Thinking quickly, he darted up to the roof. Valarie growled as she moved to the side, the groaned in defeat and had her suit extract back into her body. Sighing, she walked back into school.

Danny also sighed, laying on his back in satisfaction and changing into his human mode, walking back into the stair well and meeting up with his childhood friends Sam and Tucker.

"Hey dude, you give her the slip?" Tucker asked, giving him a high five.

"Yeah, let me tell you guys, she's getting more determined every day..."

"Who's getting more determined?" a voice behind the boy asked.

He yelped and jumped back, only meeting the face of his new friend Valarie. "Oh, hey Val, what's up?" He asked, trying to hide his secret.

She shrugged. "Eh, same old thing I do everyday."

"Don't we know it?" Same whispered into his ear.

"Come on guys, we have to go now, we'll be late for class!" Tucker exclaimed, opening the door for his friends.

Danny was about to walk in, when he gasped, the white mist leaking out of his mouth. "Ummm, actually, I'll be with you guys in a second, gotta take care of something." His friends shrugged and walked in. He growled, whirling around, changing into his ghost form, eyes darting in all direction. Suddenly, the form of Technus in his 2.0 floated in front of him, laughing loudly.

"Foolish boy! It would have been better for you to stay with your friends! Now you must face the mighty power of Technus!" He exclaimed, electricity coursing through his body.

Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Do we really have to go through with this? I'm all ready late for class as it is."

"Yes we do! It wouldn't be interesting if we didn't have a battle! Now then!" He lifted his Hands and shot a beam of lightning at the boy. He flew out of the way as it hit the wall harmlessly.

"Come on technus, still with the lightning? Can't we have some originality?" Danny asked, lifting his hand and blasting the techno ghost with a beam. Technus lifted his arm and made a shield, knocking the blast away and into the wall, revealing the computer lab of the school. Technus blinked, then grinned wildly as he flew into the room. "Oh boy, that's not good..." Danny flew after him.

The sight that beheld him was not too surprising when fighting a technological ghost. Technus was in the middle of the room, the computers spinning around him like a tornado around him as he began to make a new body. It was a good 10 feet tall as it made an exo skeleton of sorts onto his body. The torso were consisted of the monitors of the room, the arms making the twisting wires of the mouse's and the mouse's themselves ending like fingers. The legs were made of the keyboards, moving to horizontal to make the feet as a main monitor floated and made the head as Technus's face appeared on it, laughing loudly as he moved his arms to the side.

"How's this for originality!" He screamed, cracking his mouse knuckles and grinning.

"Yeah, see, I'm still seeing the same old thing, we exchange witty banter, you steal some electronics of some kind, I kick your butt, yadda yadda yadda, same old thing..."

"Oh trust me whelp, I'll make sure to make it interesting!" He lifted his arms and blasted a massive bolt of lightning at him, actually making contact and knocking him through the wall. He groaned, lifting himself up and flew out of the way just as Technus would have slammed his head in with his new powers. Danny flew into the air as Technus shot more and more beams of lightning, his just barely dodging them. He lifted his hands and made a large green energy orb, then thrusted it forward, heading towards the evil ghost.

Technus laughed loudly as he lifted his hands, making a much bigger shield appear from out of no where. Danny moaned and flew away as another beam barly skimmed him and crashed through the wall and onto the roof once again. Danny looked around, waiting for any chance when a massive fist shot through the roof, grabbing him as Technus pulled himself up with him.

"Foolish Boy! I have you now! You cannot win!" He exclaimed, squeezing the life out of the poorboy.

Danny grunted, feeling his oxygen leaving his body. "Just need a second..." He moaned, opened his mouth and let loose a ghostly wail like all the times he did before. Technus recoiled in surprise, his monitor cracking. A second later, it and all the others shattered as fell into a broken heep, the real Tecnus stepping out of the mess, but saw the dizzy halfa slowly changing back into his human form. He grinned, lifting his arm, sensing an opportunity.

He didn't get the chance. A second later, he screamed and was sucked into somethign behind him. He moaned before falling to his knees and seeing Valarie in his new ghost sui and holding her own thermous. Her armor disappeared as she ran towards Danny, helping him up and lifting him over her shoulder.

"You okay?" She whispered worriedly for her new friend.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'll be just...fine..." He said just before Passing out.

----------------------

He moaned before cracking his eyes open, seeing Tucker, Sam and Valarie around him. "Oh man! You okay dude!" Tucker exclaimed, happy to see his friend awake again.

"Ugh, what hit me?" He moaned, rubbing his head.

"That ghost hit you pretty bad before that ghost hunter came," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Danny said, laying down. He looked at Valarie. "Ummmmm, can I talk to Sam and Tucker alone for a second?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, I'll be out here if you need me," With that, she walked out.

He moaned, his hands in his face. "Man, she's gonna find out eventually." He said to them.

"Yeah, but what then? Wil she zap you, accept you?" Sam asked, sitting next to him.

"Man, that's a tough question, I mean, we're friends and all, but if she finds out, I might be as good as dead...not that I need to keep a low profile around here..."

"Yeah, I mean, not like there are any ghost's out there that'll make a good fight," Tucker said, laughing and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I mean I've fought them all, Ember, Desiree, technus, Skulker, Box Ghost and a crap load more who want my head on a platter but I've beaten them all!" He exclaimed, chuckling.

"Yeah, who else out there is there?"

--------------------

In a deep part of Ghost zone, there was a tower.

In that tower was a ghost that could control time.

With that ghost was a thermous.

In that thermous were 2 beings of unstoppable power.

And these two ghosts...were bored...

Dan Phantom sighed in defeat as Pariah Dark lifted his Mace and slammed it on the Wall of the thermous, not even making a dent.

"LET ME OUT!" The Ghost King roared, slamming on the Wall once more, once again, accomplishing nothing.

"Oh give it up you old coot, if it didn't work a month ago, it sure as heck won't work now..." He moaned.

"Then how do you assume we get out of here then?" he asked his partner.

The laughter of Clockwork filled their ears. "It's simple, even for you two, you don't! You're to stay in there for the rest of your days, so get comfy..." 

Pariah roared and lifted his mace once more and shot a green blast, making it ricochet around and nearly hitting The older Phantom.

"Watch it!" he roared, rubbing his head.

Pariah only grunted and sat down on his side of the thermous.

Dan grumbled as he gripped his head, thinking of a plan. He blinked, grinning as one came to mind. "I believe I might have an idea..."

"And what might that be?"

"All will come to mind soon enough buddy," He chuckled, "And when it happens, we will destroy everything the halfa holds dear, then the world..."

Hmmmm, Dan has something planned, what could it be? Will Valarie find out Danny's secret? When will I put of other chapters of other stories? All answers will be added, but in the mean time, reveiw, no flames and I'll update.


	2. A new ally

Still don't own it, dealing with it though.

Danny yawned loudly in Lancers class, supporting his head with his fists while the others took notes. You could only imagine his joy when the bell rang. "Okay class," Mr. Lancer said, putting his chalk down and turning towards his class, arms behind his back, "That does it for today, now remember to read pages 231-250 and I'll see you all tomorrow."

Sam, Tucker and Val all walked over to Danny, who was now laying in a puddle of his spit, snoring loudly. "Danny?" Val asked, nudging him and making him fall on the floor. He groaned and got up, looking around.

"Class over?" His friends nodded. "Good, let's get out of here."

Soo, they were all walking home, talking like old friends. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Tucker asked.

"Mall?" Val suggested. They were bored, so they shrugged and walked to the mall.

-------------------------

"Oh man! I gotta have this!" Tucker exclaimed, picking up an electronic device that, of course, his friends had no idea about as he lifted it and acted as though it were the greatest thing in the world for him.

"We'll just meet you out there okay Tuck?" Sam said, backing away slowly from the nerd.

"I really worry about him sometimes..." Val said, walking and riding the escalator.

"We all do at times, but he's normal...sometimes..." Sam said.

Danny laughed and shook his head at his friends comments. "Well, I'm bored, anybody wanna go grab a bite to eat?" He suggested. They both nodded and they all went to the food court.

"Man, where is Tucker?" Val Asked, taking a bite of her burger. "Even for a nerd he should have been back by now..."

"Eh, he's in a computer store, of course he's gonna be a while." Danny said.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do after this?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, a loud cackle split the silene. "Foolish Mortals! Now you shall all pay!" Said a deep omious voice. Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off, covering it with his hand as a loud beep came from Vals wrist.

"Um, I'll be right back, I gotta use the bathroom," Val said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go look for Tucker or something!" Danny exclaimed, running away in a random direction as Val ran for the bathroom. A second later, Val zoomed out of the room with her Ghost armor while a white flash was heard and Danny in his ghost form appeared around the corner.

She scoffed in disgust. "What are _you _doing here ghost? Trying to make more people's lives miserable?" She asked.

Danny growled but ignored her, looking around for the ghost.

"Yes all you pathetic mortals, now you will all pay! Bow before the mighty form of..." A figure rose from the floor, it's red eyes glowing with pure malice. "THE BOX GHOST!"

Val and Danny both Moaned in disgust. "Man, this is what I would expect from your kind ghost," Valarie said, turning to her sworn enemy and arming a bazooka. "You al know how to ruin someone's day, I was having a good time with my friends before you came and ruined it for me! I should wipe all you ghost straight from existance and----"

"SHUT UP!" Danny screamed, making Val and Sam both recoil from shock. "I AM SO SICK OF YOU BAD TALKING ALL GHOSTS! Not all Ghosts are evil! I am not evil! In fact, I saved this planet more times than I can count! And what do you and most of the people in this town do? You treat me like dirt and try to have me destroyed! Stop being so stereotypical! Sure some ghosts out there are evil but I am not!" Danny screamed, finally letting his anger out while Panting heavily.

Val blinked. "That's just what I'd expect a ghost like you to say!" She exclaimed, arming a laser gun and a bazooka.

Box Ghost growled. "Beware! For the Box Ghost is still here!" As soon as he said that, Val shot him with a laser and Danny shot him with a beam, knocking him through a wall.

"Now where was I?" Val asked, lifting up her bazooka.

"LIsten, I don't want to fight you..." He said, floating away and lifting his hands in defense.

"That's funny, cause I do," With that, she shot a purple energy blast at the ghost child. He yelped and flew out of the way as The blast shot the wall behind him. He yelped and did the one thing he could do: Turn around and fly like hell. That exactly what he did. "Oh no you don't!" She screamed and flew after him.

He groaned as he flew to the side, barely missing a blast and dashing into a Nasty Burger. She growled as she dashed in, noticing the screaming patrents running out of the room in panic. She looked around, snarling under her breath. "I know you're in here Ghost..." She floated near the counter on her board, eyes darting back and forth for any movement.

Suddenly, she heard a small whisp behind her and she whipped around, seeing Danny Holding a small pack of Nasty Sauce in his right hand. He looked reluctant, but he darted forward, phasing through her chest and leaving the nasty Sauce in her chest armor.

He looked back and blasted the Sauce, making it swell and explode in a massive and gooey explosion. He looked hurt, he did _not_ want to do that, but he had no choice...

"I'm so sorry Val," He whispered and looked at the ground. Suddenly, he screamed in pain as a purple beam hit him in the chest, slamming him into the wall with a smoking mark on his chest. He groaned and cracked his eyes open a little, revealing Val with her front armor shattered, grinning evilly as the armor began to reform and was soon good as new.

He gasped. "What? The new armor I got is even better than the old kind, self reforming and never loses it's sheen!" She armed the bazooka yet again.

He moaned in annoyance and phased through the ground, making her look around in surprise. She swerved around and flew back into the main lobby, arming her bazooka. Suddenly, the screen covering her face turned green, allowing her to see all forms of ectoplasm. She grinned as she saw a small white blob moving through the floor beneath her. She reached behind her back and pulled out 5 small black orbs the size of baseballs.

She chucked them into the air as they seemed to float for a second, then shook and 4 glowing blades out of the sides. A millisecond later, Danny shot from the ground and his eyes laid on the baseball blades.

"Whoa! What are _those!_" He shouted, floating away slightly from shock.

"Special Ecto-Orbs that came with my suit. These babies can lock onto a ghosts ecto-signature and trace it down until the ghost is completely shredded!" The spins began to spin at a rapid pase and all shot toward Danny. He yelped and went intangible, the Blade hiting him in the arm and cutting it, making this green ooze come out. He yelled and held the cut, stopping his blood stop.

He gulped as he saw the other four saws zooming towards him closer. He held up his glowing green hands and blasted them With an ecto beam. It merely bouced off and hit a random area on the wall. He yelled and flew away, the ecto-orbs hot on his trail. He darted into a area in the mall filled with closed down shops, the lights flickering on and off as he heard the incoming whir of the blades.

He sighed. "Only got one shot at this..."

He shut his eye and concentrated, grunting and a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead. He suddenly glowed white for a split second...

...and a second later his head split in two.

His eye on both heads twice. "This is SO not the time for this!" His heads said at the same time. The Blades rebounded on the corner and darted for the halfa. He dashed down one of the halls, hitting the dead end as the orbs appeared, flying closer. He gulped and opened him mouth, using his patent pending ghostly wail, freezing the orbs in place. The Mighty wail screwed up it's systems, sharted shaking then exploded, sending the broken bits of ecto blades all over the place. He sighed and leaned against the wall, holding his head in reliefe, when he suddenly heard a sharp sword unsheathing. He groaned as his body slowly began o change back and saw a purple blade from Vals writs very much like Skulkers appeared near his throat, her grinning evily.

"This time it ends Ghost..." She said.

"WAIT! VAL DON"T!" Sam and Tucker, who had just found out where the ghost and ghost hunter were at.

She looked back, looking mad. "Guys don't bug me right now!"

"But Valarie you don't understand!"

"I understand enough! This ghost has given people enough greif around this town, and I'm gonna be the one to finish this!"

"Wait, Valarie..." Danny moaned, his last bit of Ghost holding together, "Let me show you something..." With that, he changed back into his human form in front of her.

She gasped and stepped back, the suit and sword retracting back into her skin. "D-Danny...?" She gasped in horror at what she had done to her friend.

"Yep, bet ya didn't see that one coming...did...ya?" He gasped before he fell to the ground, unconcious.

She ran over to him and looked him, tears flowing down her eyes as she hugged him tightly. "Danny...I'm so sorry..."

--------------------------------

Danny moaned as he woke up, his head in Sams lap. She smiled down at him. "Finally you're awake!" She exclaimed.

He blushed when he found where he was and stood up straight, looking around. He found Valarie looking over him, her eyes red and swollen from crying for so long.

"Danny, I am so _so _sorry..." She moaned, looking away.

He smiled warmly and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it, you didn't know, but know ya do..." He said.

She smiled back. "Yep, now I do," She stood up, her hands on her hips, "And I'm gonna help ya from now on!" She said.

They blinked. "Just like that? All the times you all most wasted me, you're gonna forget all that and help me fight the ghosts?" He asked, his eye brow cocked a little bit.

She smiled. "Yep, so, what do you say?"

"I say...Welcome to the team!" He exclaimed, her jumping forward and hugging him tightly.

They all smiled, they had a new member of the team.

-----------------------------------

Dan opened his eyes in pure malice. "It...is...time..."

And with that the chapter ends, I know, not one of my better ones, but trust me, it'll be getting better in up coming chpaters. See what Dan has planned next chapter! Review, no flames and I'll update!


	3. The News just gets worse

I still don't own it, you got a problem with it!

"So," Pariah said, arms crossed as Dan began to walk around the thermous, watching with little intrest, "You said you had a way to get us out of here, I'm waiting for it.."

Dan growled at his parters impatientness. "It is simple, after further determination and thinking, I know what we must do.." He flew into the air and slammed into the side of the container, making it wobble. "We make it--" He slammed into it again, "Tip over until--" He slammed again, "It falls and releases us when the top pops off!"

Pariah looked at him in amazment. "That's how you plan to get out of here!" He shouted. "Slamming into the wall until it opens! _THAT'S_ the best you can come up with?"

Dan glared at him. "I don't see you coming up with anything! Now either get over here or shut up!" he slammed into it again, making it wobble very little.

Pariah growled in annoyance and lifted his mace, slamming it in rythme with Dans slamming.

Clockwork looked up from the viewing globe to see the Thermous shaking lighty. He shook his head and floated, gripping it tightly. In a flash of light, a glowing green band was sealed tightly around the top. He laughed. "Try getting out of there now.." he said, turning back to the globe.

Unfortunately, the 2 ghosts didn't seem to notice this. They were too busy with their task to knock the container off the table. Dan floated in the air for a quick second, wiping some sweat from his brow and Pariah growled. "We are not getting anywhere!" he shouted, about to slam his Mace into the ghost.

"We are close to the edge, this I am sure of," he said and flew into the air again. "Just 2 more and we should be free!" he grunted, slamming into the wall once more. "Okay! 1, 2, 3!" He shouted and they both slammed it on the wall, making the Thermous fall to to the floor.

Clockwork chuckled, hearing the thermous hit the ground with a loud clattering sound ,looking over his shoulder. "Like I said before," He said, grinning wickedly. "You ain't getting out of there.."

Pariah roared in anger, slamming his mace on the top, making the thermous wobble a little bit. He looked to Dan. "Anymore bright ideas?"

Dan leaned against the wall of the wall, and since it was on it's side, it began to wobble again. It was something that would help him more than he could imagine...

By leaning on the wall, he caused it to roll onto the side with the buttons on it. These buttons read "SUCK", "REALEASE" And the strangest one there, "COMBINE AND SEPARATE".

See, in the future before Jack and Maddie found out Danny was a ghost, they experimented with the thermous, putting in new buttons and whatnot. They put the "COMBINE AND SEPARATE" Button to test what the fusion with ghost's the captured would result in. As per usual, they caught diddly squat. But soon when they found out their only son was Half Ghost, they gladly helped him if he helped them with their research. But they gave him the thermous that had the combine and separate button on it. They would find out this was one of the biggest mistakes they would mistakenly do.

Pariah looked up, hearing a strange churning sound above. "What is that?" He asked, seeing a glowing blue portal near the ceiling.

Dan also looked up. "I don't know...but I don't like it..."

Suddenly, they felt it: A small tug. A second later, they floated into the air and were sucked into the portal, screaming all the way.

Clockwork gasped, feeling something of pure evil coming from the thermous. He looked at it, eyes wide as it jumped into the air a little. A second later, it began to jump more violently. It was suddenly up to his eye sight and hit the ground, standing still. It twitched and suddenly exploded, sending him flying back into his viewing globe, causing it to crack become filled with static.

He looked up and saw a figure amongst the destruction.It was a huge monsterous creature. It was the size of the ghost king himself. His arms were bulging with muscles and his hands were clad in black gloves. The legs were just as big but with white boots on the feet. Its chest was huge, the size of the kings, but a little bit larger. It had the same outfit as Dan Phantom, but more black with the DP symbol he had, but only a few spots of white here and there and the black was sticking out to look oddly enough like armor. The true shocker was the face though. It looked like Dans face, but it was pure pale white enough to reflect the sun anywhere. He had a scar going over the right eye and an eye patch over the left eyes. His hair was long, about down to his next with green high lights in it. It one hand was a glowing green mace and in the other was a solid sword glowing bright green.

The creature looked at his hands and gripped them, glowing bright blue and laughing in such a raspy it would make anyone sick. "incredible..." He groaned, his voice deep like Pariahs but with the cockiness of Dans in there.

Clockwork looked at the creature in terror, holding his staff in protection. "Who-who are you?" he asked.

The monster looked at the time ghost, taking a large step forward and making a massive boom come from it. "Ohhhh Clockwork, how can you not know us? You've been keeping us prisoners for so long..." he droned.

Clockwork was speechless. "Pariah? Dan?" He asked.

The monster laughed, causing the entire foundation to shake. "I guess you can say that...now I have a few months of bottled up rage to let out.." he held up his hand which was glowing blue and he blasted Clockwork. He flew out of the way just in time as the blast blew the entire wall out of existance. Clockwork gasped at the combined ghosts strength. Clockwork turned back, growling. Darn it, if he was going out, he was going out with a fight!

"Time out!" He shouted, clicking the watch. He gasped when he saw The creature laughing insanly, gripping a fist in his direction.

"Give it up you coot, your powers have no effect on me anymore!" He shouted and lifted his sword and mace, smashing them together and making a massive blast shoot out, hitting the time ghost square in the gut, knocking him into the ceiling and making bits of it fall off. He fell to the ground in sheer and utter pain, that hurt way too much! What was going on!

The monster lifted the ghost up into the air with one of his huge hand, crushing him. "Oh, and let's not forget..." he reached over and pulled out his staff. "Just in case you try to pull anything..." He said and crushed the staff into dust. Clockwork gasped in horror, butjust gasped when he felt the mighty hand crush him. He struggled to stay concious, but it was of little use. He passed out a second later.

The fusion of the ghosts laughed and threw the poor ghost into the wall behind him, then looked at his glowing blue hands. "This power is incredible..." He said, then gripped his hand and pointed to the side, blasting it and knocking a wall clear off. He blinked and laughed to no one in particular, seeing as the owner of this tower was out cold. "I am a being of Unimaginable power! No longer am I the King of Ghosts Pariah dark. No longer am I the Evil Future of the Halfa Dan Phantom. I am the mighty combination of these two! I AM NOW **_PARAN_**!" With that and a mighty battle scream, he flew out of the hole he had created and into the ghost zone.

Clockwork groaned and limped himself out of the crater he was in, looking in horror. "That is not good," He said, turning into his child form, but the scars of the battle-no, the massecre was still there, visible for all to see. He floated over to his dust of a staff. He panted heavily and looked out of the hole created by the monsters. "That is not good at all..."

And that's it for this chapter! The 2 greatest enemies of Danny have fused into one to create Paran! Will Danny be able to beat them, or will it mean certain doom for our Favorite halfa? Find out soon!


End file.
